Forever and Ever
by Raven-haired beauty
Summary: Chapter 24 for Then Came You! Wally and Artemis are staying in a cabin for the holidays!


Chapter 24

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**Spitfire 1017: Thanks so much for reviewing! That's a good idea I guess you'll just have to wait and see!;)**

**Kamil the Awesome: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, that's true! The story Then Came You is still going to continue. The story I'm uploading is an M rated chapter for Then Came You!:) **

**Dancekiwidance: I am continuing the story Then Came You. The other story is only a chapter with a different rating! Please Continue to read and I hope you enjoy!;)**

**Irenerb: Thank you for reviewing all my chapters!:-)**

**xXRandomnessXx: I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing!:)**

**Get Traught: Thanks for reviewing! I agree LONG LIVE SPITFIRE!;)**

**Dextra: Thanks for reviewing! You are so COOL!:)**

**Geist1321: Good idea! Thanks for reviewing!;)**

**Guest: Love that you read and reviewed! I hope you enjoy the next chapters!:)**

**A friend: Thank you for the suggestion. I'll look it up! Thank you so much for reviewing!:) **

**Anonymous: Thank you so much for your review! This story is not going to end for a long time!:)**

**Mark in Orlando: I love that idea! I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for Reviewing!:)**

**Oliveyou: THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!:) This review made my day!**

**Andrea-ninja girl: Thanks for Reviewing!:) Love the profile pic!**

**Nat-attack4: Sorry about the grammar errors and the 'y'alls.' My family is very southern and I guess it rubs off on me a lot. And most of the time I'm trying to come up with ideas and I often miss the grammar. Thank you so much for catching up and reviewing!:)**

**Purplestat: Thanks for reviewing! I guess we'll just see what happens next!:)**

***Reminder this is a continuation of Then Came You! I'm still writing more chapters for Then Came You, but this story is only an M-rated chapter for Then Came You!**

'Nervous,' wasn't exactly the word Artemis Crock wanted to use to describe how she felt. 'Maybe jittery, jumpy, or sensitive?' she thought as she looked at herself wearing under her nightgown only a ruby red colored bra and matching panties. 'Tense,' that's the word, she concluded as she slipped on a silk black nightgown. Her long blonde hair fell down the mid of her back and was in long luxurious curls. On some levels at this moment she felt excited, but then a little sensitive. This night—this night alone was going to be the first time she and Wally stayed in the same room in a long time.

"Stop worrying," she said looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Meanwhile Wally sat on the edge off their bed only wearing his sleep pants. Even through the bathroom door he could sense his girlfriend's anxiety. Over dinner they had discussed that they were indeed going to stay in a room together, but the really question was if they were ready? Yes, they we ready to be together, but they strongly wondered if they were ready to take their relationship to the next level.

"Babe, you can take as much time as you need," he looked up at the bathroom doorframe to see his beautiful girlfriend.

At the moment Artemis appeared in front of him leaning against the doorframe with a shy smile, "Ollie told me what you told him on Thanksgiving," she said walking into his embrace. She was aware of Wally wanted their families to come together for the holidays, but she was unaware of the confession he revealed to her surrogate father. He revealed his love for her to Ollie. The two decided to show each other how much they loved each other.

Wally encircled his arm around her waist enjoying the sweet alluring scent of his girlfriend. He gently kissed Artemis while he slowly backed them up. The blonde noticed her straps were falling off her shoulders as she allowed herself to lose herself in the kiss. Her silk nightgown fell forgotten on the ground as the two deepened their kiss. Wally took a moment to lift her effortlessly in his arms and laid her gently on the king sized bed.

"You're so beautiful, beautiful," the speedster said in a sincere voice as he admired the woman that laid beneath him. His heart began to race at the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend. Artemis pulled him close into a long heated kiss. She shuddered when his hands grabbed her gently butt possessively and pulled their groins against one another.

A soft moan escaped her lips as her hands reached their way down to Wally's pajama pants. A smile played on her lips when he released a relieved sigh as she slowly removed his pants leaving him in only his flash boxers. 'I knew it,' she smirked looking at his boxers. Without any hesitation she rolled them over, so that she was on top fully taking advantage of the kiss. As their kiss began to deepen Wally took that as the perfect opportunity to cup her breasts.

"Oh, Wally!" the blonde groaned allowing the scarlet haired man to unhook her bra allowing her olive-skinned breast fall from their restraints. The second the cool air hit her skin she couldn't help, but shiver. Wally watched her carefully, savoring his girlfriend's response as he dropped a soft kiss to her bare flesh.

"Artemis," he whispered as she stole his breath with another kiss. Allowing her finger to tangle themselves into her lover's thick scarlet hair, Wally lowered his head to her breasts. He gently planted sweet kisses along her breasts earning moans and squeals from the woman that now laid beneath him. She moaned the loudest when he brought her nipple into his mouth making her cry out softly and arch against him as she enjoyed him sucking her sensitive tip.

His lips soon left her breast and travelled down her stomach. He kissed her slowly, teasing, and took his time as his fingers slipped into her red lace panties. Artemis gasped at her lover's expert touch. In one swift motion he pulled her underwear off and tossed them to side. She felt her heart pounding as his hands rubbed up and down her legs. No words could be formed once Wally's tongue tasted and teased her. Sure he had seen Artemis like this before, but that was then and this was now. His hands traced down her waist, over her curves. He caressed her most sensitive place with his mouth. "Wally…" she moaned. Wally enjoyed the way she tasted. It amused Artemis. For a second, time seemed to slow down…when she was with this speedster. The blonde bit her lip to keep from screaming as her lover buried his face between her thighs.

"I'm feeling a little lonely here," she said with a grin as she pulled off his boxers. Her eyes widened a little at the sight of his erection. Sure she had seen Wally like this before, but that was then and this was now.

Without hesitation the blonde pulled the speedster's body to hers causing her back to touch the mattress. He bent his head to kiss her as he braced his weight on his elbows and continued to kiss her.

"Babe, are you sure," he offered even though every fiber of his body didn't want to, but he would if she truly wanted to stop. Artemis nipped at her lover's ear lobe earning a groan from him as she massaged the swollen tip of his length against her moist opening. Wally left a lingering kiss on the crook of her neck as he began his slow penetration.

Artemis bit her lip at the surging feeling of the pain. For a moment, he paused and kissed away a tear that fell from his girlfriend's eye. He silently murmured an apology. She was indeed aware of the pain that many women feel during their first time. She knew her boyfriend didn't want to hurt her and the consideration in his emerald eyes made her heart swell. Wally continued to push himself inside. Her body tensed and her nails dug into his back as his manhood spread her wider. The speedster stroked her cheek when he felt the resistance of her virginal walls.

It was then Artemis gasped when she felt the sharp pain cut her into her lower back. Her lover stayed completely still planting a soft kiss on her cheek as he gave her time to grow accustomed to his size. Wally kissed her tears away as a soft sigh of pleasure escaped the blonde's lips as her pain subsided. Artemis raked her fingers down his back as her and his hips met. Together the two climbed higher in higher to the point where their moans became louder and louder to the point they were thankful they had the cabin to themselves. Or so they thought. The couple was unaware that Roy and Jade had just arrived. Roy's jaw practically hit the floor at the sounds of moans echoing across the halls. Whereas Jade was grinning ear to ear like a Cheshire cat, "Oh, I'm so never going to let her live this down."

"Wally!" Artemis's voice melted through the walls and downstairs, while the speedster did the same shouting her name. As their heart rates came back to normal, the scarlet haired speedster placed a gentle kiss on the blonde haired beauty's forehead. Artemis cupped his cheek and smiled when she heard him say, "I love you, Artemis."

"I love you too," she whispered falling asleep with the Olympic trainee who placed soft kisses along her shoulder as he too fell asleep. All night the two hung onto one another each enjoying each other's company. Each made the other fell complete.

**Guys, remember this is only chapter 24 for Then Came You. Sorry, it's been forever since I updated! I've been so busy getting ready for Prom and Graduation!;) To make it up to y'all I'll upload the next chapter this weekend hopefully by Tuesday!:) **

**Here's a glimpse of the next chapter:**

The next morning, Wally woke to see the sleeping beauty still in her slumber. Her silently debated with himself if whether or not he should get the engagement ring that was hidden away in his shelf. But instead he thought 'I better wait till the family gets here.' After all, Wally was well aware that Roy had asked for Jade hand. The speedster was not keen on the idea of getting on the good mayor's bad side, plus he intended to give his girlfriend the 'perfect proposal.'

After a while, Artemis awoke with two strong protective arms wrapped around her. Her heart began to swell as she thought of last night. She rolled over to see her lover smiling back at her, "Good morning, Beautiful."

The blonde leaned her face closer to his, so their lips could meet. Wally pulled her body closer—even though they were already close before with. This time she was on top assaulting his neck, the speedster groaned at her sweet kisses. Her actions caused him to cup her face, "Babe," he moaned. He silently debated if he should do it now or wait until her parents and his parents arrive. "I love you," he said gently brushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"I love you too, Wally," she said giving him a genuine smile with her finger tips rubbing small circles around his neck.

**Please Review!:)**


End file.
